


Six months

by pushpulldynamics (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pushpulldynamics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt/headcanon from remmy ^-^ :</p><p>Imagine Rin just being sO EXCITED to finally be dating Haru and he's like LETS HAVE A FUN PARK DATE THEN A ROMANTIC WALK AND THEN WE CAN LAY ON A GRASS FEILD AND OH MAYBE CAMP THERE (cause he's totally been storing all these ideas) and Haru's just all whatever… but on the inside Haru's just like… he's doing all this… for me? And Haru just kinda feels warms and steals Rin's scarf to hide his smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six months

Rin had called him that morning to ask him out on a date of sorts. A walk around the neighbourhood. They weren’t really up for anything…special.

It was five in the evening when Rin knocked on the door.  
“Haru, you ready?”  
Haru quickly slipped on a jacket and made his way down the hallway.  
“You’re early.”  
Rin’s cheeks were red from the chill and his hair was plastered down by the pressure from his beanie. He gave a small smile and said rather breathlessly, “Yeah, well…”

They walked down the hill and along the coastline, occasionally bumping shoulders, hesitant but happy with the way things were.

Little puffs of white mist escaped from Rin’s mouth as he started to talk animatedly.

"…and then we can go camping together. I’ve always wanted to go camping near the beach. We can swim when the sun is out and then make a little fire to cook our meal!" He spun around and started to walk backwards, hands in pockets, eyes bright and locked on Haru. He was grinning excitedly like a small child and the sight was rather nostalgic. "I’m pretty good at fishing so I’m sure I could catch us a meal. You can fish too, right? Maybe we could borrow a boat… What do you think?"

He looked so earnest that Haru wanted to laugh (Rin was adorable, really), but he kept his laughter in check and said, “Sounds good.”

"Yeah?" Rin was grinning to the side, bashful and nervous, a hand went up to rub at his neck. "Okay. Let’s do that then. In summer of course."

Ah.  
Summer.  
That would be six months from now. Six months.  
That was a long time.

"Haru?"

Haru looked up. He hadn’t realised that he had stopped walking.

"Was it not a good idea?" Rin walked towards him, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "I just…we’re together now so…"

Together.

He felt something warm and soft being draped around his neck. It was Rin’s scarf.

"Hey Haru. You have to tell me what’s on your mind, you know? Or else it’s hard on me."

Haru reached out to link their hands together, smiling inwardly when he saw Rin’s face light up despite his concern.

"I can’t wait for summer, Rin."

He squeezed Rin’s hand and hid his flushed cheeks beneath the scarf.


End file.
